5 Ipswich
by Lady Camille
Summary: Bukan hanya masalah harus memilih antara Pogue ataukah Chase. Namun ini juga mengenai kekuatan, haruskah disalahi? Atau tetap dijaga untuk bertahan, untuk menjaga koloni Ipswich tetap berada di muka bumi. Slash ChasexCaleb, PoguexCaleb.


Fic ini mutlak mengandung unsur **slash** atau **boy love** atau sejenisnya. Caleb **tidak** jadian dengan Sarah, Pogue juga **tidak** berpacaran dengan Kate. Dan saya mengubah alur cerita, tentu saja, ini fanfiction. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Percayalah padaku, Pogue. Ada yang mencurigakan dengan Chase.<em>

_Chase?_

_Ya, dia. Aku melihat matanya. Matanya.. Sekelam malam._

_Jangan bercanda, Caleb. Itu tidak mungkin!_

_.  
><em>

-o-o0o-o-

**5 Ipswich**

By Niero

**The Covenant** © Renny Harlin (Lakeshore Entertainment)

-o-o0o-o-

.

Ritme keras dengan hentakan cepat, irama trance menghentak sepinya malam. Suara riuh terdengar sampai kejauhan, mengusik binatang malam yang ingin berburu. Bukan tempat yang biasa, lahan luas diapit hutan dan jurang ini justru dijadikan tempat pesta musim panas oleh murid-murid Spencer Academy, sekolah terelit di Massachusetts.

"Ayolah.." pemuda berambut blonde itu terlihat paling bersemangat.

"Reid benar, tak ada salahnya kita bersenang-senang." pemuda lain yang berambut hitam agak berantakan menyetujui.

"Bukan bersenang-senangnya, kita akan memakai kekuatan kita." kali ini pemuda yang terlihat paling tenang menimpali.

"Hanya memakai sedikit, Caleb.." mengamati tepi tebing, rambut panjang pemuda ini bergoyang sedikit karena angin. Lalu menendang kerikil untuk memastikan kedalaman, namun sepertinya sia-sia.

Pemuda bernama Caleb itu menghela napas, "Kalian tahu itu membuat kecanduan?"

"Jangan terlalu kaku.." kata pemuda berambut pirang, "Kita lebih cool dari _Harry Potter_**(*1)**!" dia tertawa, memejamkan maja sejenak, saat mata itu terbuka. Hanya hitam yang terlihat. Dia mulai melayang di udara.

Dan dari ketinggian yang entah berapa ratus meter, terlihat empat sosok mulai melompat satu per satu. Sejenak menghilang tertelan kegelapan, lalu muncul dengan pelan di dasar tebing seolah gravitasi tak berfungsi untuk mereka. Bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan oleh putra-putra Ipswich. Mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan dengan darah sihir yang mengalir kental.

"Mereka benar-benar datang.." seru seorang gadis yang kini menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu melihat empat pemuda yang baru muncul dari rimbunnya pepohonan. Padahal dari tadi dia begitu asik meliukkan tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian super ketat. "Hey!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Pemuda-pemuda yang menarik perhatian tentu saja. Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, dan Tyler Simms. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Keluarga ternama, prestasi menonjol. Mungkin hanya murid transfer yang tidak mengetahui.

"Mereka siapa, Kate?" tanya pemuda di sebelah gadis tadi.

"Gaya mereka sok sekali." gadis lain ikut menimpali.

Benar, dua murid transfer ini tentu saja belum mengenal atau bahkan melihat mereka.

"Oh.. Chase, Sarah, mereka itu pemuda-pemuda menyenangkan. Kalian belum bertemu mereka, ya?" gadis tadi masih melambai. "Mereka adalah Son Of Ipswich," lanjutnya. Tidak sadar kalau ekspresi dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu sedikit berubah.

Mereka berkumpul bersama, menikmati minuman-minuman beralkohol maupun soft drink biasa yang disediakan sambil berbasa-basi dan berdansa mengikuti lagu yang diputar.

"Chase Collins," pemuda ini mengenalkan diri dengan yakin, lalu menjabat tangan Caleb dan pandangan mata yang terpaku satu sama lain seperti saling menyelami. Senyum di bibir Chase tersungging begitu bersahabat. Berapa lama tangan mereka berjabat erat mungkin belum akan terlepas kalau tidak ada interupsi dari Pogue.

"Kalian mau berjabat tangan sampai kapan, eh?" kata Pogue, sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Caleb dan tangan yang bebas memegang kaleng soft drink. "Aku mau pulang, kau ikut?" lanjutnya.

Caleb melirik Pogue sekilas. Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah begitu saja. Lalu memanggil Reid yang sepertinya asik dengan beberapa gadis, juga Tyler yang setia di sampingnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Caleb." kata Chase, meski Caleb sudah tidak mungkin mendengar perkataannya. "Dan kalian juga.. _Wichy_!"

-o-o0o-o-

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," Caleb turun dari motor kuningnya Pogue. Dan gerbang besar Danvers Manor langsung terbuka secara otomatis. "Kau tidak mampir dulu?" lanjutnya, dagunya terarah ke bangunan mewah yang terletak beberapa meter dari gerbang.

Pogue membuka kaca helmnya, "Tidak usah, ada yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah." ucapnya, dan langsung melajukan motor menembus gelapnya malam.

Manor mewah itu tampak terlalu sepi. Beberapa lampu kristal juga padam, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela-jendela kaca besar memberikan sedikit penarangan. Caleb bahkan tidak mengira kalau ibunya masih duduk santai sambil menikmati wine di ruang tamu.

"Bersenang-senang dengan kekuatanmu hari ini?" tanya Evelyn—ibu Caleb—langsung tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu.

Caleb tidak menjawab, dan tidak bergerak, ia diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ingat, Caleb. Sebentar lagi kau akan berulangtahun kedelapan belas. Tahu artinya itu? Kau akan naik, kekuatan barumu akan lahir. Dan akhirnya—" perkataan Evelyn terhenti.

"—dan akhirnya aku akan seperti ayah?" lanjut Caleb. "Ibu sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali padaku. Aku mengerti saat kekuatanku bertambah itu bisa membuat ketagihan. Menjadi serakah dan menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih banyak lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan seperti ayah, aku tidak akan mengorbankan usia dan hidupku."

Tidak peduli apakah ibunya akan berkata apalagi, Caleb melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Setelah membuka jaket dan bajunya ia menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Ia hanya ingin tidur.

Namun tidur nyenyak yang diharapkan Caleb tidak terwujud, ia gelisah seperti merasakan kekuatan besar sedang bekerja di suatu tempat, mengirimkan energi buruk yang terasa pada tubuhnya, memekakkan telinga. Tersentak, Caleb terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuh, suara yang memekakkan tadi berangsur menurun, hanya deru nafasnya yang kini masih memburu.

Saat kesadarannya berangsur kembali, dering handphone di meja sisi tempat tidur menyita perhatiannya. Dari Pogue. "Ya?" kata Caleb, membuka pembicaraan.

_/Kau merasakannya?/_

Caleb menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan tangan, "Tentu saja aku merasakan," ia menghela napas sejenak. "Apa mungkin Reid bermain-main dengan kekuatannya lagi?"

_/Jangan berburuk sangka padanya. Dari kecil dia memang yang paling bandel di antara kita berempat. Namun dia juga tahu konsekuensinya kalau menyalahi kekuatan./_

"Kita bicara padanya besok, sekarang aku mau tidur." Caleb mengakhiri pembicaraan, masih menggenggam ponselnya, dia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia terjaga sampai pagi. Dan jangan lupa kalau ia harus segera ke sekolah.

-o-o0o-o-

Spencer Academy. Kelas pagi yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Pelajaran yang dijelaskan masih seputar itu-itu saja, dan sesekali Reid menimpali perkataan guru dengan santai, dengan tetap mengunyah permen karet. Dan kalau bosan memperhatikan papan tulis ia akan bercanda dengan Tyler.

Chase yang duduk agak di belakang bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan depan, ia hanya memperhatikan keturunan terakhir Danvers yang membuka-buka bukunya. Memandangi seorang Caleb baginya jauh lebih menarik.

Menoleh ke belakang, dan mata Caleb menangkap Chase yang sedang mengamatinya. "Apa?" tanyanya, tanpa perlu mengecilkan volume, kelas baru saja dibubarkan.

Chase menaikkan alisnya, dan tersenyum ramah. Ia mengemasi bukunya dan menghampiri Caleb. "Setelah ini kelas renang, kan?" ia bertanya. Lebih tepatnya meyakinkan diri kalau tidak salah jadwal.

"Ya.." Caleb lalu mengajak Chase bergabung dengan Pogue, Reid, dan Tyler. Lalu bersama menuju kolam renang.

Beberapa murid sudah terlihat berlomba, memperlihatkan keahlian mereka di dalam air. Namun empat pemuda Ipswich itu justru lebih memilih berenang nanti-nanti, membiarkan Chase meyeburkan diri dan langsung menjadi tontonan karena keahliannya begitu sempurna.

"Hebat juga dia." komentar Tyler, "kau mempunyai saingan Caleb."

"Hmm.. Coba kau kalahkan dia, Caleb!" Reid yang kali ini bersuara.

Caleb berdiri menuju pinggir kolam renang, "Baiklah." Katanya, kemudian memanggil Chase untuk berlomba. Dan langsung disetujui tanpa syarat.

Mereka berdua melompat saat peluit dibunyikan, mendorong tubuh melesat dalam air, berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai tepi kolam di seberang, kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat start. Kekuatan mereka seimbang, sama-sama cepat. Lalu dalam gerakan mengambil napas, saat wajah keduanya terangkat ke udara—bersamaan, saling berhadapan, terlihat mata Chase berkilat keemasan dan kemudian berubah hitam kelam sempurna. Kekuatan sihir digunakan, membuat tubuh pemakai melesat cepat dalam air.

Hilang keseimbangan, Caleb terlalu kaget melihat mata Chase. Dan akibatnya kepalanya terbentur pinggir kolam, kemudian kelam. Ia pingsan dan tenggelam.

"Caleb!" Pogue berteriak, ingin langsung melompat ke air dan menolong sahabatnya itu. Namun kalah cepat, Chase sudah membawa tubuh Caleb naik ke permukaan.

CPR. Bibir ke bibir. Pogue menyaksikan Chase memberikan pernapasan buatan itu dengan gamang. Itu bantuan memang, dan Caleb belom sadarkan diri. Tapi.. Itu sama artinya dengan ciuman bibir, kan? Yang Pogue tahu, Chase telah mengambil ciuman pertama Caleb. Ia sahabat terdekat Caleb, ia tahu putra keluarga tertinggi dalam koloni Ipswich itu belom pernah berpacaran sekalipun. Berarti jelas kan dia belom pernah berciuman?

"Caleb!" panggil Pogue. "Sadarlah,"

"Lama sekali pingsannya," Tyler bersuara.

Reid mengoyang-goyang tubuh Caleb, "Hei.. Dia bangun!" ucapnya saat melihat mata Caleb mulai terbuka dan mengerjap.

"Baguslah." Chase berkata lega. "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat di rumah, Caleb." ia tersenyum—senyum yang kali ini diartikan mencurigakan oleh Caleb.

Caleb duduk di antara tiga sahabatnya, melihat Chase yang menjauh dari kolam renang. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar celoteh Reid yang menanyakan kenapa sang jagoan renang bisa tenggelam. Ia hanya ingat mata, atau apakah hanya salah lihat?

"Perlu ke rumah sakit, Caleb?" tanya Pogue cemas.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Caleb menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terbentur sedikit."

Kali ini Pogue yang ganti mengamati Chase, namun sayang sosok itu telah berbelok di salah satu koridor. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Karena kemunculan pemuda itu, entah mengapa rasa posesifnya terhadap Caleb jadi begitu terasa. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu, tidak mau ada hal membahayakan yang menimpa Caleb.

-o-o0o-o-

Caleb mengemudikan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan Manor, jalanan sangat lengang. Gelap malam dan kabut yang turun menambah kesuraman tersendiri. Entah berapa kecepatan mobilnya ia tidak tahu, ia hanya terus mengemudi. Lalu mengurangi sedikit kecepatan karena ada panggilan masuk di handphonenya.

"Pogue?" jawabnya setelah menekan tanda terima.

_/Kau di mana? Aku merasakan firasat buruk../_

"Firasat?" Caleb kembali menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dengan sebelah tangan menempel telinga menyangga handphone, dan sebelah lagi memegang stir. Saat berpikir firasat apa, ia merasakan ada yang duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi. Benar, Caleb menoleh keget sampai menjatuhkan handphonenya. Sosok itu menyeringai mengerikan dengan wajah semakin hancur dan mata memutih. Mulutnya megumamkan suara mengerikan, tangannnya yang mulai melepuh dan meleleh menggapai Caleb.

Secepat yang ia bisa Caleb menekan pedal rem, dan dengan kecepatannya itu tentu akan sulit berhenti. Belum habis kekagetannya, ia justru disambut dengan truck besar pengangkut kayu. Tanpa peringatan mobilnya tersambar begitu saja. Meledak, terbakar, dan hancur berkeping menjadi serpihan.

Pengemudi truck yang sadar telah menabrak dan menghancurkan sebuah mobil cepat-cepat menoleh melalui kaca spion. Dan kemudian ia berpikir sedang berhalusinasi. Terlihat serpihan mobil yang tadi ditabraknya mulai bergerak, kembali membentuk satu kesatuan utuh. Dan tetap berjalan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Caleb menghentikan mobilnya. Matanya yang menghitam sempurna masih menatap nanar, dan berangsur kembali normal. Wajah dan bajunya basah akan keringat, ia menggunakan kekuatan yang lumayan banyak untuk bisa melewati kejadian tadi dengan selamat. Ia menoleh ke kursi sebelahnya, kosong. Makhluk tadi telah menghilang. Lalu menoleh ke belakang, truck yang hampir membinasakannya itu juga tetap berjalan. Ia meraih handphone yang terjatuh dan kembali mempelkannya ke telinga.

_/Caleb! Caleb kau mendengarku.. Caleb../_

"Ya.." ucapnya pelan, napasnya masih tidak beraturan. "Pertanda buruk datang padaku.."

_/Makhluk tidak jelas itu../_

Caleb mengangguk, dan kemudian sadar anggukan kepalanya itu tidak berguna. "Ya.. Dan tentu ada yang mengirimnya. Aku ke rumahmu sekarang."

Memarkir mobil di depan bengkel pribadi milik Pogue, Caleb lalu berjalan melewati halaman berumput hijau itu dengan cepat.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Caleb, tuan muda Pogue ada di kamarnya." kata seorang maid yang membukakan pintu.

Namun ternyata Pogue juga muncul dari tangga, "Caleb, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya saat menyadari penampilan sahabatnya itu sedikit lusuh.

Caleb melepas jaketnya, "Baik. Sangat baik setelah firasat itu muncul dan mobilku tertabrak truck!" ucapnya sarkas. Dia mendahului Pogue, masuk ke kamar sahabat berambut panjangnya itu, dan dengan santainya membaringkan tubuh di ranjang.

"Tadi dia muncul di situ." jari telunjuk Pogue mengarak ke jendela, "Aku mulai takut, belakangan terasa makin sering. Saat aku tanya Reid dia bilang dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya."

"Buakn Reid.." kata Caleb, "Meski aku juga agak sangsi, tapi energi kekuatan Reid tidak seperti itu."

Pogue membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Caleb, "Tambah mustahil kalau Tyler. Dan pastinya bukan aku juga, aku tidak mau membuat tubuhku kecanduan."

Ingin sekali Pogue memeluk pemuda yang terbaring di sebelahnya ini. Tapi saat seperti ini, saat mereka baru saja diganggu oleh pertanda buruk. Tentu bukan saat yang tepat. Merka sama sekali tidak tahu pertanda itu datang dari mana. Ini bukan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terlalu sulit. Bahkan pertanyaannya sendiri saja tidak diketahui.

Energi asing yang terasa belakangan ini. Sebenarnya apa?

Pogue masih meneruskan berpikir dalam keheningan kamarnya, tidak ada yang bersuara. Namun sekali suara Caleb terdengar, kenapa kata yang diucapkan harus nama orang itu?

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Pogue bahkan ragu dengan pendengarannya.

Mata Caleb menerawang jauh, "Chase.. Aku tadi bilang 'Chase'," ia bangun dari tempat tidur, "Kau ingat saat aku pingsan di kolam renang kemarin?"

Merasa itu tidak memerlukan jawaban Pogue diam, ia ingin mendengar apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Caleb.

"Aku melihatnya, matanya menghitam, Pogue. Karena terlalu kaget, aku hilang keseimbangan sampai akhirnya kepalaku terbentur." jelas Caleb.

"Tidak mungkin, itu mustahil, Caleb." bantah Pogue. "Dia Collins, bukan.. Atau dia menggunakan nama palsu? Tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin." Pogue bangkit, meraih jaketnya. "Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja, Reid dan Tyler sudah menunggu di tempat biasa."

Caleb menghela napas, ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Keluarga dari koloni hanya tersisa empat. Tidak mungkin muncul orang kelima dengan kekuatan Ipswich. Sudah menjadi rasasia koloni kalau keluarga kelima yaitu Putnams telah musnah.

Tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi, Caleb mengikuti Pogue. Lalu menggunakan mobil Caleb mereka menuju night club yang menjadi langganan mereka.

Suasana di dalam tidak begitu penuh. Musik mengalun nyaman tidak begitu menghentak. Pogue menghampiri Reid dan Tyler yang sedang bermain biliard, lalu bergabung di sana. Sedangkan Caleb berjalan menuju meja yang hanya ditempati satu pemuda.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ke sini malam ini." Chase kelihatan bersemangat, dia menuangkan minuman ke gelas kosong di depan Caleb.

"Thanks," ucap Caleb. Ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Tiap berada di dekat Chase, seperti ada magnet yang menariknya. Ia seperti terhisap oleh pesona yang tidak diketahuinya. "Kau sendirian saja?"

Chase mengangguk, "Yeah, aku termasuk orang baru di sini—" ia memandang Caleb, menikmati wajah tampan dan aristokrat pemuda di depannya. "—tentu aku belum mempunyai banyak teman."

"Bukankah aku temanmu?" kata Caleb sambil tertawa, tawa yang sedikit langka.

Dan Chase pun ikut tertawa, "Besok malam pesta ulang tahunmu? Aku sudah menerima undangannya, semua di sini tadi ribut membicarakannya."

"Ya. Ibuku yang merencanakan." kata Caleb, terlihat malas membahasnya.

"Hmmm… Ulang tahun ke-18. Pasti berkesan sekali, ya?" ucap Chase dengan wajah polos yang seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Caleb sedikit kaget, hanya sedikit—tidak begitu kelihatan di ekspresi wajahnya. Ia ganti menatap Chase lekat-lekat. Bersamaan dengan tangan Chase yang memegang tangganya. Dalam sekejap mereka telah berada di asrama laki-laki Spencer Academi—di kamar Chase.

Mereka tiba-tiba lenyap dari night club.

Sementara di sana, Pogue kelihatan marah. Ia selalu melihat gerak-gerik Caleb. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu menarik untuk diamati. Dan kali ini, tangan lancang Chase menyentuh Caleb-nya. Pogue tidak peduli kalau ia telah menambahkan kata '-nya' dalam menyebut Caleb. Bukan hanya menyentuh, tapi Chase telah membawa Caleb—menghilang tanpa jejak dan tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan itu selain Ipswich.

Tergesa ia meninggalkan Reid dan Tyler. Akan memakan waktu jika menjelaskan kepada keduanya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama, harus secepatnya mengejar Chase dan Caleb.

"Kau?" Caleb berdiri, tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Ipswich kelima? Tepat sekali." Chase memutari tubuh Caleb.

Caleb tidak bergeming, "Jadi selama ini kau yang menggunakan kekuatan, mengirimkan firasat buruk padaku dan Pogue?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Chase berhenti di depan Caleb, menelusuri wajah di depannya dengan jari telunjuk, kemudian meraih dagu Caleb. "Sebelumnya aku akan berkenalan denganmu sekali lagi. Namaku, Chase Goodwin Pope. Keturunan terakhir dari John Putnams—aku memang anak haramnya dengan Agnes Goodwin Pope." Chase mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Caleb, berkata pelan di telinganya. "Kau pintar, aku yakin kau juga hapal apa yang tertulis di buku Damnation."

Buku itu, buku yang berisi sejarah koloni Ipswich. Tentu saja Caleb mengetahui isinya. Terlebih tentang Agnes Goodwin Pope atau biasa dikenal Goody Pope dan masa-masa penyihir Salem. Dia adalah orang yang telah membuat John Putnams dieksekusi mati. Tapi soal Goody Pope memiliki anak dari John Putnams? Astaga!

"Apa maumu?" kata Caleb dingin. "Kau menginginkan kekuatanku?"

"Kau bertanya apa mauku? Hm, aku hanya ingin bermain-main. Dan ada yang lebih menarik dari kekuatan. Kau yang terkuat dari empat keluarga yang tersisa, memang benar—" Chase memperlihatkan matanya yang perlahan berkilat dan menghitam. Lalu memusatkan energi di tangan, berbentuk bulatan transparan lalu menghantamkan kekuatannya itu ke Caleb.

Menerima serangan telak, Caleb terlempar membentur kaca di belakangnya sampai pecah. Bahkan ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengindar.

"—tapi daripada kekuatan aku lebih menginginkan dirimu." Chase memandang Caleb yang masih terpuruk di lantai, ia melangkahi Caleb, dan duduk di perutnya. Merunduk lalu mencium bibir Caleb dengan kasar. "Kau pun tertarik padaku kan, Caleb?" katanya penuh keyakinan.

Berontak, Caleb mengerahkan energinya. Membuat Chase terlempar ke belakang. "Kau terlalu percaya diri!" sekali lagi ia memusatkan energinya, membentuk bulatan serupa seperti yang diciptakan Chase. Lalu meleparnya ke arah Chase—bertubi-tubi.

Chase mencoba bangun, bertumpu pada lututnya. "Kau masih lemah!" ia kembali menghantam Caleb. Lalu menghilang, dan muncul lagi sambil mencengkeram jaket Caleb, memojokkan pemuda itu ke tembok. "Aku akan memberimu pilahan.. Ikut denganku dan menjadi milikku. Atau kau menyerahkan kekuatanmu? Atau kau menolak semuanya, dan aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu. Lengkap dengan keluarga Parry, Simms, dan Garwin—semuanya!"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melakukan itu!" tangan Caleb terjulur ke depan, melontarkan kekuatannya lagi.

Chase menangkisnya, "Aku beri waktu sampai besok, ulang tahunmu. Itu puncak kau akan naik. Pikirkan.. Atau keluargamu akan musnah!" ia berkata sambil menyerang balik Caleb.

Di sela adu kekuatan itu Caleb berhasil keluar dari kamar Chase, dan pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak ada dalam kamusnya untuk membunuh atau dibunuh. Ia bergegas, ingin menemui sahabat-sahabatnya.

Chase sama sekali tidak tertarik mengejar Caleb. Ia melambaikan tangannya, dan seluruh kekacauan di kamarnya tidak tampak lagi. Cermin yang semula pecah berkeping pun kembali utuh, memantulkan bayangan sang penyihir yang kemudian hilang dari pandangan mata.

Pogue masih memacu motornya, ia merasakan kekuatan Caleb di sekitar asrama laki-laki Spencer Academy. Namun apa yang ada di hadapannya, berdiri di tangah jalan seolah tidak takut akan tertabrak.

"Chase.." gumam Pogue.

Mata Pogue seketika berubah hitam, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar gas. Ia bernapsu sekali ingin menabrak sosok di depannya yang kini sedang tertawa. Ia langsung melajukan motornya, cepat. Secepat tangan Chase yang terangkat ke udara, terarah pada Pogue. Hanya sekian meter jarak mereka berdua, motor Pogue tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara, dan terpelanting keras di jalanan. Pogue sendiri terlempar jauh.

Pogue membuka helmnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Ia berdiri meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, menghadapi Chase yang kini menyeringai puas. Tangannya penuh akan kekuatan sihir.

"Kau menyedihkan," ucap Chase. Hanya beberapa serangan saja ia telah menumbangkan Pogue. "Sangat menyedihkan.. Memendam perasaan terhadap Caleb, eh? Caleb akan menjadi milikku!"

Pogue ingin membalas, namun suaranya tercekat, darah pekat kembali keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kemudian gelap, terakhir yang diingatnya adalah suara Tyler dan Reid yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

-o-o0o-o-

"Belum ada berita dari rumah sakit?" tanya Evelyn. Wanita anggun itu memandang putranya, kemudian beralih ke kedua keponakannya. Mereka berada di Danvers Manor.

Reid menggeleng, "Keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin, kritis."

"Aku akan menghadapinya. Tidak ada jalan lain, dia tidak main-main akan ancamannya." Caleb memandang ibunya meminta persetujuan. "Cukup dengan Pogue, aku tidak mau kalian menjadi korban juga."

Evelyn berdiri, lalu memeluk putranya. "Kalau kau gunakan melebihi batas, apalagi saat kau naik—" ia melepas pelukannya, berganti menatap mata Caleb. "Ibu tidak ingin kehilanganmu.."

Caleb melepaskan diri, "Ibu pergi ke tempat pesta saja. Mereka sudah datang semua, kan? Biarkan semua undangan bersenang-senang."

"Aku dan Tyler ikut akan bersamamu, Caleb!" kata Reid, setuju atau tidak ia akan tetap bersama Caleb.

Reid memegang kemudi sedikit lebih erat dari biasanya. Pedal gas terinjak sempurna. Ia sampai mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan laju mobil. Memburu waktu. Hanya kurang dari satu jam sebelum ulang tahun Caleb.

"Reid, aku tidak mau mati terbunuh karena kecelakaan mobil." ucap Tyler, ia tahu keadaan genting. Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat, dan—

PRANGGGG!

Suara kaca pecah bergemuruh, kaca mobil yang mereka tumpangi hancur berkeping dan menjadi debu saat menyentuh tubuh—Caleb mengaktifkan kekuatannya terlebih dahulu.

Tepat sedetik sebelum mobil itu terbalik, Caleb, Reid dan Tyler telah keluar. Memandang sekeliling, mencari sosok yang menyerang mereka.

"Tiga datang sekaligus?" suara Chase terdengar dari arah atas—melayang.

Reid melesat cepat, ikut melayang dan menyerang Chase. Serangannya melesat, justru dia yang terlempar ke tanah keras.

"Agresif sekali." kata Chase. "Kau sudah memutuskan, Caleb?" lanjutnya sambil memandang bangunan tua di sebelah kiri jalan. "Gudang tua Putnams. Tepat sekali bukan? Di sini tempat semuanya dimulai—"

"—dan tempat semua akan berakhir." lanjut Caleb. "Aku lebih memilih bertarung denganmu sampai mati!"

Reid dan Tyler berdiri di belakang Caleb. Laki-laki yang akan mereka hadapi benar-benar berbahaya.

Chase melambaikan tangannya. Reid dan Tyler terhempas begitu saja, dan terikat secara sihir pada pohon. Kesadaran mereka berdua juga telah dicabut oleh Chase. "Aku hanya menginginkamu, Caleb! Dan semua yang mengangguku akan aku singkirkan." mata hitamnya berkilat keemasan, mengancam. "Apakah Pogue masih hidup? Sayang sekali kalau begitu, kapan-kapan akan benar-benar aku cabut nyawanya agar tidak menghalangi jalanku."

Caleb tidak berkata apapun, ia langsung menyerang Chase, emosinya sedikit naik saat Chase berkata ingin membunuh Pogue. "Jangan sentuh Pogue!"

"Oww.. Kali ini kau yang tidak terima? Apakah dia spesial buatmu?" Chase melompat, meraih Caleb dan melemparnya dengan energi sihir ke gudang sampai menghancurkan pintu.

Seakan tidak cukup Chase melanjutkan, bulatan-bulatan energinya yang mewujud di telapak tangan terus diluncurkan, menyerang Caleb tanpa ampun. Caleb sendiri berusaha membalas namun kalah cepat. Tubuhnya terus terbanting membentur apa saja.

Sedikit lagi..

Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi Caleb akan naik..

"Sudah waktunya?" Chase tertawa, "Happy Birthday, Caleb.. Dan rasa sakitnya akan segera terasa. Kau menolakku dan memilih Pogue yang menyedihkan itu? Gantinya aku akan mengambil kekuatanmu!"

Sekarang..

Cahaya yang menembus atap gudang itu langsung menerpa Caleb.

"Aaarggghhhhh!" jerit kesakitan terdengar. Tubuhnya bagai terbakar. Cahaya kebiruan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh membuat persendiannya seperti tertarik. Caleb terus meronta. Ini sangat menyakitkan, naik dan terlahir dengan kekuatan baru tidaklah mudah.

Chase menontonnya dengan ketertarikan tinggi, "Kau tidak tahan, Caleb? Katakan saja.. Katakan saja mantranya, itu sangat mudah kan? Dan kau akan terbebas dari rasa sakit."

"Aku.. tidak.. akan.. memberikan apapun.. padamu.." ucap Caleb terbata, ia masih mencoba mengontrol dirinya. Kekuatan besar yang masuk ke tubuhnya sulit untuk dikendalikan. "Ahhhh!" sekali lagi ia menjerit kesakitan, lalu cahaya di sekelilingnya menghilang.

Chase tertunduk, mata hitamnya makin berkilat tajam. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan apapun padamu!" teriaknya disertai lemparan kekuatan sihir, yang langsung menjadi api saat menyentuh lantai gudang.

Merasa lawannya menjadi kuat, Chase juga mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Sebuah mesin pembajak diangkatnya hanya dengan pandangan mata, dilemparkan dengan kencang ke arah Caleb, hampir—hampir melukai lengan kalau Caleb sedikit terlambat menghindar. Melakukan hal serupa, Caleb melayangkan benda-benda tajam yang ada di gudang itu untuk menyerang Chase.

Adu serangan terus berlanjut. Menciptakan api yang semakin lama semakin besar. Gudang semakin terbakar.

Sayangnya serangan Caleb banyak yang dihindari dengan sempurna oleh Chase. Dan ledakan emosi Chase membuat Caleb terlempar keluar setelah menghancurkan sisi gudang yang terbuat dari kayu. "Kenapa kau tak menyerah? Meskipun sudah naik, kau tetep kalah kuat dariku!" teriak Chase.

"Tidak akan!" Caleb berteriak. Mengerahkan energinya, lalu melempar Chase sampai terpelanting.

Cukup sudah, meskipun akan melewati batas. Meskipun ia akan kehilangan usianya, merenggut kehidupannya. Ia memerlukan kekuatan. Sekali lagi Caleb melakukan sihirnya, membentuk energi yang lebih besar. '_Maafkan aku ibu.. Maafkan aku juga Pogue, Reid, Tyler..'_

Kumparan energi di tangan Caleb makin membesar. Membuat langit menjadi semakin bergemuruh dan semakin pekat, petir pun seperti berpusat di satu titik—di atas gudang Putnams.

"_**Aku.. William Danvers III—**_

Caleb merasakan kekuatannya semakin keluar, semakin merenggut kehidupannya.

—_**memberikan kekuatanku untuk putraku, Caleb Danvers."**_

Sihir Caleb terlepas, menghantam dada Chase memberikan dorongan ke belakang dengan kuat. Dan terakhir tubuh Chase menghantam gudang bersamaan dengan ledakan hebat.

Caleb jatuh berlutut, mengamati tangannya sendiri—tidak ada yang berubah. Apa yang terjadi?

"Caleb!" teriak Reid dan Tyler bersamaan. Sihir Chase yang menguasai mereka sepertinya telah tercabut.

"Chase.. Apa dia?" Reid berkata sambil mengamati gudang.

Caleb berdiri dibantu Tyler, "Terkirim ke portal, entah aku arahkan ke dimensi mana.." ucapnya. "Aku pikir tubuhku akan hancur tapi—"

"—William," Evelyn baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan menghapiri Caleb. "Ayahmu telah memberikan kekuatannya untuk menyerang Chase. Dan kekuatanmu tetap terkendali di dalam dirimu.

"Jadi ayah telah.." kata Caleb lirih.

"Provost telah menyiapkan pemakamannya." Evelyn melanjutkan. "Itu hal terbaik yang ayahmu lakukan sepanjang hidupnya yang kelam dan selalu haus akan kekuatan."

-o-o0o-o-

Di rumah sakit, akhirnya Pogue sadar. Ia melihat Caleb yang duduk menungguinya dengan khawatir, "Cha..se.. Dia.."

"Ssttt.. Semua sudah berakhir, Pogue. Kembalilah beristirahat, aku akan di sini menamanimu." perlahan Caleb membungkuk, dan mengecup pelan bibir Pogue.

Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain ini. Kekuatan yang berlebihan, tidak akan membuat hidup nyaman. Cukup kekuatan yang mereka miliki untuk menjaga diri. Untuk bertahan menjaga koloni Ipswich tetap ada di muka bumi—namun tetap tersembunyi.

Dan untuk kali ini keluarga Putnams benar-benar tak bersisa.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Pogue menarik Caleb, melompat dari tebing bersama kemudian melayang di udara seakan enggan untuk mendarat.

"Kalian cepatlah!" teriak Reid dari bawah, "Kita akan ketinggalan pesta! Atau nanti polisi keburu membubarkan pesta."

"Ayo! Ayo!" Tyler juga ikut berteriak.

"Kau duluan saja!" kata Pogue. Dia meraih tangan Caleb, menggenggamnya erat. "Kami akan menyusul."

Pesta di tengah hutan, perayaan berakhirnya musim panas. Ajang murid-murid Spenser Akademi bersenang-senang sebelum kelas dimulai kembali. Mereka berempat masih dikenal sebagai Son Of Ipswich. Tanpa ada yang tahu apa makna sebenarnya dari kata-kata itu.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

**(*1)** Reid Garwin benar-benar mengatakan hal ini di movienya. Bahkan lebih ekstrim, _"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!"_

Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
